


Okay, Cupid.

by gobacktobread



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: ALSO SEX TIMES, Bondage, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/F, Impact Play, Or the one where Waverly and Nic have kinky sex on their second date, Other, Top Waverly, Wayhaught - Freeform, cute and fluffy, it's in the 4th chapter and I'm writing 4..., messy queers, nonbinary Nicole Haught aka Nic Haught, okcupid Au, pioneer valley AU, some kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobacktobread/pseuds/gobacktobread
Summary: OkCupid AU set in Western Mass. Waverly is an adjunct professor and Nic is a non-binary fabrications artist. This is going to culminate in some kinky stuff so like don't read if it's not your thing.





	Okay, Cupid.

When Waverly logged on to OKCupid she wasn’t expecting much. The dating scene in Western Mass was a little insular at best and horribly messy at worst.

She had 4 new messages. Two people that she was pretty sure Doc and Wynonna had slept with and then broken their hearts, respectively. As well as two guys saying “hey” verbatim. That would be a no for her on all four counts. At least there weren't any unsolicited dick pics. 

She wasn't even sure what she was looking for on here. Mostly it had been a bunch of observing from afar, pining, and conversations that died before ever really getting a chance to flourish. Then there was the whole being an adjunct professor in a college town on a dating website thing. She and Wynonna had had a pretty good laugh when an incredibly forward student in one of her gen-ed english classes at UMass had propositioned her on there at the beginning of spring semester. Waverly wasn't even sure how he found her and had immediately adjusted her privacy settings. That being said Wynonna had almost convinced Waverly to catfish him but eventually she lost interest and the student, Champ? That was his name right? He had stopped showing up to class by the middle of the semester. 

During the summer time The Pioneer Valley took on a more relaxed, sleepy quality when the majority of the rowdy college students went off to internships, vacations, or jobs elsewhere. As much as she loved the bustle of the school year and the privilege of influencing the minds of young adults Waverly could really appreciate the slower pace of a summer day. She'd spent her morning nestled away in a corner of The Book Mill working on an article about ancient translations which she hoped to publish before the next academic year started. When her focus abandoned her to her daydreams she decided to head back towards home. Wynonna and Doc would likely meet up with her when they were done with work for the day. 

When she got home she ditched her research and changed into something a little cuter. On her drive back she’d thought about it and decided that she didn't feel like sitting at home and waiting around, so she set off walking towards one of the main drags in Northampton, Bridge Street. Where there were shops, restaurants, and bars. Maybe she would visit another book store or something. 

She wound up sitting in The Roost drinking a ginger libation and killing time by playing on her phone. It wasn't the worst way to wait and Jeremy was driving over from Greenfield to meet her. They would probably grab dinner at Vera Cruzana and then hit up Hugo’s or Ye Olde Watering Hole. After all of the usual stops on her social media tour- email, news, facebook, twitter- feeling restless she opened up OKCupid and started swiping. Nobody popped out at her- a few couples looking for a unicorn, a neckbeard who listed Reddit as one of the top things he couldn't live without, a cutie who had gotten in an argument with Wynonna at the Watering Hole last year and now would not publicly acknowledge anyone associated with the Earp clan, several boring dudes with bland profiles, a woman who looked kind of familiar and might be a former student, and so on. 

Waverly sighed. Well at least she hadn't gotten her hopes up too high. She swiped once more and was pleasantly surprised. A picture of somebody super cute with a blaze of red hair, dark eyes, and a charming smile caught her attention. She scrolled down:

ValleyQueer 99% match  
27- Hadley, MA -5'9"- Capricorn  
Sag rising/Cancer moon.  
Hi I'm Nic. They/them pronouns please. I'm a fabrications artist and spend a lot of my days welding. When I'm not making new work you can find me hiking, baking, or drinking a tasty cocktail with my cat. Looking for new friends and fun. Hit me up if you are trying to smooch or know of any amazing swimming holes.

Waverly could definitely work with that. Actually she wasn't sure if she'd ever seen such a high match percentage on this thing. Not that she read into that too much, but it was kind of exciting. And the other giant positive was that this person seemingly had no ties to Wynonna's web of relations and meltdowns. She swiped right just as Jeremy rushed into the coffee shop/bar. Waverly quickly closed her phone and greeted an excited Jeremy.


End file.
